An Unexpected Romance
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK: DAY 6 - ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: Katara is an employee for the CEO, Zuko Agni. She's only worked with him for a few weeks, but Zuko has an odd interest in her. And what happens when he calls Katara to his office one night?
1. Unexpected

**ZUTARA WEEK: DAY 6 – AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE): And I thought the **_**Harmony **_**prompt was a bitch to write, this was so hard -_- My previous idea for it turned out to be way to complicated and would need several chapters to explain. So after much thinking, I came up with this. Here's **_**An Unexpected Romance**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Katara, he's staring at you again," my friend Suki whispered to me from across the lunch table. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to look back and see who it was, I already knew. It was Zuko Agni, CEO of this huge company called Agni & Sozin. – and my boss.

My friend Suki had been working Agni corporations or the past two years. I had just started a few weeks after quitting my other job. I didn't want to quit, but I was getting absolutely no respect and I could only take so much disrespect before I punch someone in the nose. So I quit before that happened. It's thanks to Suki that I got this job at Agni & Sozin.

And then there's my boss, Zuko Agni. He's tall, at least six feet, with pale skin, gold eyes and shaggy black hair. And he looked like a Greek god. Well, aside from this huge, burn scare in the shape of a flame that he has over his left eye. But even the scar is kinda sexy, it adds an air of mystery to him.

And he liked to stare at me. But stares were something I was used to. I was – as Suki liked to say – "drop dead gorgeous". I certainly turned heads when I walked down the street with my mocha colored skin, big, bright blue eyes and long, wild, curly, dark brown hair. And it helped that I had a great sense in fashion. Today, I was wearing a short sleeve royal blue blouse with a ruffled neckline, a black pencil skirt and white 6 inch heel pumps. My hair was tied back in a tight bun and held in place with a blue rose pin.

Suki and I were currently having lunch in the cafeteria.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Suki asked nudging me. I rolled my eyes. We had had this conversation a million times.

"Suki, he's a millionaire and CEO of one of the most important companies in the world," I said, "I doubt he has time to talk to an employee who's barley been here a month." I glanced at my watch. My lunch hour was over.

"I've gotta bet back to work," I said, standing up to leave, "I'll see you later."

* * *

I slung my white purse over my shoulder, ready to leave as my day ended. I double checked to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. A voice right behind me made me jump.

"Katara, do you mind coming with me to my office. I need to talk to you." I spun around to see Zuko standing behind me in a black suit.

"Um, s-sure," I stuttered. I followed behind him as he led me to his office on the top floor of the building. Suki got out of the elevator as we got in. She looked from Zuko to me and sent me a look that said, _What's going on? _I just shrugged my shoulders before the elevator doors closed. What did Zuko want to talk to me about? Was I about to be fired? I hope not, I needed this job.

The elevator doors finally opened to a large reception area. A pale, black haired girl dressed in all black stepped into the elevator as we got out.

"Goodnight Mai," Zuko said.

"Goodnight Mr. Agni," the girl said in a monotone voice. Zuko led me through a pair of large, dark wood doors into his office.

Zuko's office was huge. The walls were lined with bookshelves and behind his desk was a large painting of a dragon. The carpet was a deep red color and there was a red leather chair in front of his desk. The lights were dimmed to just a glow in the dark room.

I put my purse down in the chair and turned to face Zuko…and nearly jumped out of my skin. Because he was standing right behind me.

"M-Mr. Agni?" I stammered. He was so close I could smell his cologne. It was a sensual spicy scent.

"Do you have _any _idea how long I've wanted to be alone with you like this?" he whispered his voice low and husky. He placed a hand on either side of me on his desk, pinning me against it.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, mentally wishing that I could stop stammering like an idiot.

My heart was pounding against my ribs and I was sure that I was blushing red. I just hoped it was to dim in the room for Zuko to notice.

"You've teased me for long enough Katara," he whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my neck.

"You strut around here," he whispered, "In those heels and short skirt and tight shirts. I'm only human Katara."

"Mr.-"

"Call me Zuko," Zuko said cutting of my question. I didn't get to say anything else because Zuko's lips crushed mine in a searing kiss. I know I should have pushed him away, but my body betrayed me. My lips moved against Zuko's and my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

Zuko's hands grabbed my waist and lifted me up so that I sat on the edge of the desk. His tongue traced my lips and I moaned into the kiss. Zuko took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and it battled against mine.

I felt Zuko's hand reach behind my head to pull the pin out of my hair, letting it fall out of its bun and down to my waist.

Eventually we had to part to breathe.

"So beautiful," Zuko murmured, his lips attacking my neck with nips and kisses. His lips seemed to leave a trail of fire in their wake.

"Z-Zuko," I moaned, tilting my head back. Zuko sucked on a spot below my ear and I felt my eyes roll back into my head. My hands moved on their own to push off his blazer and unbutton his black shirt. Who would have thought Zuko was so ripped under those suits?

Zuko's hand left my waist to trail up my leg, along my inner thigh. And suddenly, I felt like everything had suddenly paused.

"Wait," I breathed, "Zuko wait." I grabbed his wrist before his hand could inch any higher.

"Is everything okay?" Zuko asked, brushing the hair out of my face.

"I like you," I said, "A lot. But, I-I just can't do this. Not on your desk. And you just started talking to me only a few minutes ago." I could tell Zuko was frustrated that I ended everything so soon, but I just wasn't ready to have sex with a guy I barely knew on his desk.

"It's okay," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead, "I understand. Why don't we start with dinner? Tonight? Right now." I smiled up at him, relieved that he wasn't mad.

"That sounds great," I said. Zuko slipped back on his shirt and blazer before turning off the lights in his office.

"Shall we go?" he asked with a grin, holding out his arm to me. I hooked my arm through his, smiling up at him.

"We shall," I said. We went back into the elevator, where Zuko stole another kiss from lips.

**So, there's **_**An Unexpected Romance**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. The Date

**Okay, since so many people asked for it, I decided to do one more chapter with Zuko and Katara's date. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Camero.**

Zuko led me outside to his car, a bright red Camero. He held the passenger's side door open for me and then slid into the driver's seat.

"So, where would you like to go?" Zuko asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Surprise me," I said. Zuko grinned.

"Okay," he said. We didn't drive for long until we reached a seafood place. It was one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Then again, Zuko was a millionaire CEO.

When we got out the car, Zuko took my hand and led the way inside. He said something to the maitre d' that I didn't hear. Mostly because I was looking around in amazement. I had only been in here once when I was 18 and my grandmother took me out for my birthday.

The whole restaurant had a mystical, ocean feel. The walls were painted an ocean blue with paintings of different kind of fish. The seats were a shimmery white with curved backs that made them look a bit like sea shells and the tables were made of a wood that was a sandy color. The floor was made of some kind of tile, but designed to look like sand and sea shells. Even the windows were tinted blue and slightly distorted so that everything outside looked like it was underwater.

The maitre d'called over a waiter who led us through the restaurant and outside to the back. He led us to a light blue painted gazebo that had leaves strung up it that looked like seaweed. In the center of the gazebo was a sandy colored table and two white chairs. To our left was the ocean and sandy beach.

Zuko pulled out my chair for me and sat down as the waiter walked away.

"Did you plan this?" I asked curiously. Zuko grinned, picking up the menu.

"Maybe," he said, skimming over the menu.

"And what if I had said no?" I said, picking up my own menu and wondering what I would want to eat. When the waiter returned, I ordered the Cajun style shrimp while Zuko ordered some kind of salmon.

"So, have you ever been here?" Zuko asked, resting his arms on the table and leaning toward me.

"Once, on my eighteenth birthday," I said. I noticed his eyes remained focused on me in a way so intense, it was almost unsettling.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked. Zuko chuckled.

"Sorry," he said, "My sister always teased me for being so intense. It's just…you fascinate me."

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Well, for one, you don't throw yourself at me like most of the women at the office," Zuko said, "Of course, I guess, you're used to men throwing themselves at you. You're gorgeous." I couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

"Thanks," I said, looking down at my hands, then glancing back up at him. My eyes landed on his scar.

"How did you get that scar?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I've had it for a while," he said, "When I was about thirteen, my family's house burned down. I didn't see what it was, but something hit me on my face and knocked me out. Next thing I know, I'm in the hospital and can't see out my left eyes. They told me what happened. I can see out of my eye now, though. They said I was lucky I didn't lose my eye." I noticed Zuko's expression change slightly as he glanced down at the table and said, "I lost my mother in that fire."

"Oh," I said, sorry I had even brought up the subject, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-"

"It's okay," he said, giving me a small smile, "I haven't told many people that."

"I know how you feel," I said, "My mom died when I was three. She was hit by a drunk driver." Zuko reached his hand across the table to take mine. His hand was warm and soft around mine.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. A silent understanding passed through us at that moment as we just looked at each other.

"You're dinner," announced the waiter, startling us. He laid out our food in front of us and left.

I took a bite of my shrimp and it was _delicious_...and then it felt like my mouth was on fire.

I grabbed my water glass and downed the whole thing. Zuko was staring at me, an amused look on his face and a piece of salmon hanging off his fork, a few inches from his mouth.

"Hot," I panted. Zuko chuckled softly, plucking a shrimp from my plate and tasting it.

"It's fine," he said without even flinching, "Barley spicy." I shook my head and continued to take tiny bites of my shrimp. I went through three glasses of water, but it was worth it, it tasted so good. For dessert, I got the double chocolate cake topped with whipped cream. Zuko didn't want any dessert and just watched me eat.

"You have whipped cream right here," he said, pointing to the left corner of his mouth. I took my napkin and dabbed at the spot.

"A little to the right," he said. I dabbed again. Zuko sighed.

"Here's I've got it," he said. I expected him to wipe it off with his napkin. Instead, Zuko leaned over and licked the corner of my mouth, then pressed a long kiss to my lips.

"Delicious," he murmured against my lips. I giggled as he gave me one more kiss before letting me finish eating.

After Zuko paid for the meal, we went for a walk along the beach, carrying out shoes in our hands (did you ever try to walk in sand I heels? Not fun.) After a while, we sat on the sand, watching the sun set.

"This was nice," I said, resting my head on Zuko's shoulder.

"Just nice?" Zuko teased, wrapping an arm around my waist. I giggled.

"Okay, wonderful," I said, looking up at him. Zuko leaned down to capture my lips in a long, heated kiss. His hands tangled in my hair as he moaned my name between kisses.

We parted, both panting for breath. And stole more kisses as the sun set over the horizon.

**So there's the end. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
